The Bluetooth technology is a low-cost, low-power and short-distance wireless communications technology, and can be widely applied to any personal mobile communications equipment. Making use of the function of wireless transmission, Bluetooth wireless earphones, portable mobile phone watches, and communication devices directly worn on a finger can be designed. These products not only can accomplish wireless transmission, but also can provide the functions of being online and sending and receiving e-mails.
There are various commercial Bluetooth earphones. They are generally matched with Bluetooth mobile phones in application. Through the Bluetooth communications technology, incoming voice messages of a Bluetooth mobile phone can be wirelessly transmitted to a Bluetooth wireless earphone, and voice messages to be transferred can also be wirelessly transmitted to the Bluetooth mobile phone for emission of messages via the Bluetooth wireless earphone, thereby accomplishing full-duplex communications. However, a Bluetooth wireless earphone needs to match a Bluetooth mobile phone to accomplish voice communications, but can't receive incoming voice messages by itself.